In Defense of Rule 12
by McPenname
Summary: (McGee-centric) Tim offers arguments on why he did or did not break Gibbs Rule 12. Each chapter is a one-shot with a different defense on why or why not they broke that rule. Will obvious contain pairings McGee/? AU
1. Married?

In Defense of Rule 12

(McGee-centric) Tim offers arguments on why he did or did not break Gibbs Rule 12. Each chapter is a one-shot with a different defense on why or why not they broke that rule. Will obvious contain pairings McGee/? AU

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

Chapter 1 Married

"You're thinking we broke rule 12," McGee stated, still maintaining eye contact with his boss, breaking the silence that reigned in Abby's lab.

"Well, yeah," Gibbs responded, his tone leaving no doubt of what he thought of McGee's intelligence.

Tim shrugged, "We didn't."

"You're _married_."

"I know," Tim said with a fond smile, finally breaking his bosses gaze to meet his bride's.

"Then, yeah, you broke rule 12."

"Rule 12 was about _dating_ a coworker, not marrying one."

"You trying to tell me that the two of you got married, but never dated?" came the skeptical reply.

"It's the truth," the answer came, not from McGee, or rather, not from _Mr._ McGee.

"Then why the hell did you marry him?" Tony jumped in, no longer able to keep silent.

"Because I love him. Because I'm _in_ love with him."

"Without ever going on a date?" the skeptic repeated.

"Yes." The firm reply came from both McGees.

"How?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"It just happened."

"Oh, come on, marriage doesn't just happen."

"No, but sometimes, love does," Tim stated confidently. "We weren't trying to fall in love. We were friends. At first, just coworkers and casual friends, that over time got to know one another better. Most of the time, we went out, it was with all of you for drinks or dinner or a movie. During the last few years, we just go closer."

"We spent a lot of time together alone in a car, on the way to and from a crime scene or following a lead. Anyway, during that time, we learned a lot about each other. And working together, we saw each other when we were at our best, when we were at our worst, and everything in between. He became my best friend.

"I admit I started looking at Time differently. Not like that, Tony," she commented, smacking him on the back of the head. "I just really came to rely on him, his opinion meant a lot to me. I sought him out for advice, or when I just needed to vent. I didn't think it was romantic."

"Then how-"

"And then May 2nd happened," she said softly, frowning slightly.

"May 2nd?"

"McGee was shot," Abby spoke softly for the first time.

A nod confirmed that that was what had made the difference. "That's when I realized how I felt. I was so scared, so upset, couldn't imagine a tomorrow without him…and not just as my friend, my best friend."

Tim smiled fondly, "While I never want to go through that again, or put my wife through that, now I'm grateful it happened. I knew for a while how I felt, but never expected her to feel the same. In fact, I figured she wouldn't. I mean, I was me, geeky probie and she was ninja warrior. I was content to just be a part of her life.

"Anyway, it was why I never asked her on a date, never asked to anything that could be misconstrued as a date. I was sure that if she knew or even suspected how I felt that that would be the end of our friendship. So I kept the status quo: talking during car rides; grabbing coffees during a work break, movies, drinks, or dinners with the team. All good opportunities to spend time together, but no dates."

"Wow," Abby said softly, "that is so sweet."

"But married?" Tony questioned.

"One night while in the hospital, I woke up She was sitting there by my bedside, one hand in mine, the other running up and down my arm. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear what."

"Even if you heard, you probably wouldn't have understood," she said with a smile, "It wasn't in English."

Tim shook his head at his wife, "I asked her what she said, she simply shouted my name, jumped out of her chair, and gave me a hug."

"A hug? Ziva initiated a hug?"

"Yeah," Tim smiled in remembrance. "Scared me to death. I thought for sure something was majorly wrong. They couldn't save me, I lost my arm, you know. Anyway, before panic could totally set in, she kissed me."

"She kissed you?"

"On the lips?"

Tim smiled as he heard his coworkers comments and the incredulous tone they used when speaking.

"And then I told him how I felt and how glad I was that he was alive and well. Then he told me how he felt," his wife continued.

"That was a month ago," Abby commented.

"Still no date?" Tony asked.

Tim grinned, enjoying the memory of all the conversations he and Ziva had regarding that rule, "We didn't want to break rule 12,"

"So we agreed no dates and eloped as soon as he was released from the hospital," Ziva finished with a fond smile.

* * *

A/N: I have to admit I love McGee and wish there was more of him on screen, especially scenes that show him in a good light & not just being teased, bossed around, ridiculed, injured, etc.

This one was McGee/Ziva, like that pairing as I think they would be good for each other & I love the idea of Tim getting the girl that Tony didn't (at least not officially on screen until much later in series).


	2. Rule 5

In Defense of Rule 12

(McGee-centric) Tim offers arguments on why he did or did not break Gibbs Rule 12. Each chapter is a one-shot with a different defense. McGee/? AU

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 Rule #5

"McGee with me," Gibbs stated as he headed to the elevator.

"Now Boss? But-" a quick look stifled his arguments. "Coming," he said jumping up and racing to the metallic doors.

Once inside with the doors firmly shut, it didn't take long for Gibbs to flip the switch to stop the elevator. Blue eyes met green, holding his gaze for a few moments.

"Something you need to tell me, McGee?"

"No, Boss."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The older agents eyes seemed to bore into him. A few minutes passed before the silence was finally broken.

"Then what the hell is going on between you and David?"

"We're dating," Tim admitted calmly.

"And you didn't think I needed to know."

"It's personal."

"Not when you bring it into the workplace," Gibbs argued.

"Have we?" Tim questioned. "If we hadn't run into Ducky last night while having a romantic, candlelight dinner, would you even know?"

"Rule 12, McGee."

"Rule 5, Boss," Tim countered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Came the confused reply.

"Rule 5-don't waste good."

"I know what Rule 5 is, they're my rules!"

Tim continued as if his boss hadn't spoken, "Ziva and I have been dating for over six months. We are good for each other and good together. I can get her to savor each moment, appreciate what is here and now., she has also started to look toward tomorrow with hope. She gets me to see who I am clearly and what I can do. We bring out the best in each other.

"I am more confident in my skills and adding to these skills daily. She is more in touch with her emotions. More empathetic and understanding with others. I'm sure you've seen how we have both changed in the last few months."

"Yes," and he had often wondered what had inspired that change.

"And would you say that those changes have been good, beneficial for the team?"

"Yes," he said again, grudgingly admitted the truth.

"So would I. Plus, both of us are happier than we've ever been. Our relationship is good, in so many aspects and you don't waste good."

"Hmph," Grunt of approval was the only reply as Gibbs restarted the elevator.

Tim smirked, "If it makes you feel better, if it's up to me, we won't be breaking rule 12 for much longer."

"After that argument, you're going to break up with her?" Gibbs argued angrily as he once more stopped the elevator.

"Nope," Tim said with a smile as he restarted the elevator before pulling a small box from his pocket. "I'm going to ask her to marry me," he finished, exiting the elevator as the door opened, leaving a speechless and stunned Gibbs behind.

* * *

A/N: I know some people don't like this pairing, but in order to argue Rule 12, the couple have to be coworkers. I don't really like McGee/Abby, mostly because I don't like how Abby treats McGee (no respect at all). Some people think McGee is too weak for a strong woman like Ziva, but I think that when/where it counted, McGee could & would stand up to her. Perhaps this is because McGee is more confident in himself and his abilities than he was when he & Abby first started seeing each other (at the time, McGee wasn't yet a part of the team and once he did join the team, he was very insecure and nervouse regarding his place on this team).


	3. Rule 18

In Defense of Rule 12

(McGee-centric) Tim offers arguments on why he did or did not break Gibbs Rule 12. Each chapter is a one-shot with a different argument/scenario

Not Beta'd. I do have some additional chapters in progress for this subject. I work on them when I can, and post when I feel that they are ready. My first priority though is to the longer chapter fics.

* * *

Chapter 3 Rule 18

"What did you say?" Gibbs growled, staring at his agents.

Tim longed to reach out and hold Ziva's hand in his, for strength and support, but more importantly for the love he knew he would feel at her touch. Knowing it was not an option, he met her gaze instead. In her eyes, he saw those three things and more. Courage, faith, and trust to name a few, all of which he needed to answer his, _their_ boss's question. Without taking his eyes off of Ziva, he found himself replying.

"Ziva and I have been dating for several months now," he firmly repeated the exact words he had earlier, before continuing. "We care about each other a lot and plan to move in together. No doubt you will be notified of our new addresses and we wanted to inform you first."

"You should have informed me the moment you broke rule 12," Gibbs snapped.

"No, boss, we shouldn't have," Tim disagreed, as he turned to look at Gibbs. "We thought about that, discussed it, and decided that that was not in our best interest, in the team's best interest."

"Why not?"

"Because we did not know where this was heading. After our first date, we could've decided it was pointless; or any date thereafter. It seemed unrealistic to let you know about it when we ourselves didn't know if or where it was going. Why create drama and turmoil if nothing came of it? The best thing to do was to wait and apply another rule instead if needed."

"Oh, yeah, which one is that?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Rule 18. We decided that if our relationship became serious and you were not aware of it that we would tell you at that time and ask for forgiveness."

When Gibbs remained silent, Ziva spoke, "Asking for permission would have been pointless, since no doubt you would not have given it. All that would have done was either force you to police our movement to see if we were going behind your back or force at least one of us to leave the team. If that had happened, it most like would have effected our growing relationship, causing resentment, since neither of wanted to leave the team at that point."

"But you do now."

"No," they both denied, before once more looking in each other's eyes.

"But we know that _we_ ," Tim said, pointing to himself and Ziva, "our relationship is solid. If I need to leave, I will."

"If one of us needs to leave, we will," Ziva corrected, moving to stand next to McGee and taking his hand in hers.

"I love my job, love being a part of this team, but I love Ziva more." He smiled at Ziva who squeezed his hand in response.

"And you feel the same?" Gibbs asked Ziva, who steadily met his gaze.

"I do. Again, we ask for your forgiveness. We knew there will be consequences and we are prepared to deal with them, regardless of whether or not that forgiveness is given. If you feel that you need to break up the team, we will not argue."

Tim met Gibbs' eyes, responding to the unasked question he saw in them. "Yes, we did deliberately ignore your rule and hide our pending relationship from you, but we did not do it out of disrespect. We just wanted the chance to see if our friendship could become something better, stronger."

"And it has," Ziva continued firmly. "It is something that now that I have found it, I will do everything I can not to lose it."

"Huh," Gibbs as looked at their entwined fingers, which seemed to say so much more than their words did. That they were in this together and would take whatever consequences that came from their actions. The fact that _Ziva_ initiated the contact spoke that fact even louder than if they had shouted it from the mountain tops.

"Forgiveness can be earned," he finally stated as he turned to leave the conference room. "And you better believe there will be consequences. The first one is that you two will be the ones to tell Tony and Abby."

Tim and Ziva exchanged bright smiles, noticing that Gibbs did not mention anything about meeting with the director or having one of them transfer. Then what he did say finally sank in.

* * *

I like the ending on this one, Tim and Ziva needing to tell Abby and Tony about their relationship :)

6-6-18


	4. Guideline

Not beta'd; disclaimer applies

* * *

Rule 12 Guidelines

* * *

"Rule 12, McGee."

"Yeah, well," McGee stammered, "I've always thought of that one as more of a guideline than a rule."

A raised eyebrow was the only response he got.

"I mean, it's great advice; makes a lot of sense normally,"

"But you consider yourself special?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, yes there's a but," Tim struggled to explain. "Not that I consider myself special."

"Guideline," Gibbs stated, getting the conversation back on track.

"Well, as I said, great advice, not to date a coworker. Things could get messy if it didn't work out."

"That's why it's a rule."

"But if things did work out…" Tim's voice trailed off and he gave a small shrug.

"Still waiting to hear about this guideline vs. rule."

Tim took a deep breath, "Well, they're really not rules, are they? We don't learn about them until a situation where they might apply comes up. By definition a rule is part of an explicit or understood regulation or principle within a particular activity or sphere; a prescribed guide for conduct or action. Your rules are neither explicit or prescribed," Tim stated, "Therefore, they are more like suggestions, advice, or guidelines that should or could be followed.

"Uh-huh, that it?"

"Um," Tim hesitated, looking at his girlfriend. "A rule is also an accepted procedure, custom, or habit."

"So?"

Tim shrugged, "Looking around NCIS, it is obvious that not dating a coworker isn't accepted. In fact, I would say that more people in this building _had_ dated someone than those that hadn't; and in fact, _everyone_ on our team has done so as well ," he continued, meeting his supervisor's piercing gaze.

"Which is how the rule came into play," Gibbs admitted.

Tim shook his head, "Just because you think we should not do something, does not make it a rule," Tim replied. "As I said, it is good advice. If you were going to break rule 12, then you needed to be serious about it, er, the rule and the relationship," Tim said, with a furtive glance at his girlfriend, "You needed to be in it for the long haul.

"Neither one of us saw this as a casual thing. We talked about rule 12…a lot," Tim explained. "We admitted we were in this together. We wanted this… _us_ , to work and, if it didn't we agreed that we would do our best to have it not effect the team or our jobs. But that it was a risk we were willing to take.

"The way I see it, the rule existed not to keep you from dating a coworker, but to judge if the risk was worth the reward."

"And it is," The two coworkers announced together, staring into each other's eyes. "It so is."

* * *

10-15-18


End file.
